John Cothran, Jr.
John Cothran, Jr. (born October 31, 1947) is an American actor. In the Madagascar video games, he voiced Maurice the aye-aye, replacing Cedric the Entertainer. Biography Cothran, Jr. was nominated for a Helen Hayes Award for his portrayal of Sterling in the Kennedy Center production of Two Trains Running. He was nominated for a 1978 Joseph Jefferson Award for Actor in a Supporting Role in a Play for Ceremonies in Dark Old Men at the Victory Gardens Theater in Chicago, Illinois. Filmography Actor * Madagascar 3 as Maurice (VG) (2012) * Rango as Elgin (voice) (post-production) (2011) * Nomads as Phil "Phillip" (post-production) (2010) * Cold Case as Reverend Thomas "Tom" Sanders (1 episode, 2009) * The Perfect Game as Clarence (as John Cothran) (2009) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa as Maurice (VG) (2008) * Yes Man as Tweed (as John Cothran) (2008) * The Oaks as Tom "Thomas" (1 episode, 2008) * Grey's Anatomy as Kenneth "Ken" Monroe (1 episode, 2008) * Medium as Judge Brock (2 episodes, 2008) * Shark as Judge Perry Webb (3 episodes, 2006–2007) * Close to Home as Judge Horton (3 episodes, 2006–2007) * Black Snake Moan as Reverend R. L. (as John Cothran) (2006) * Madagascar as Maurice / SUV Driver (VG) (2005) * JAG as Detective Danville Morris (1 episode, 2004) * Without a Trace as Peter Smalley (1 episode, 2004) * Sin's Kitchen as Jerry "Gerald" (2004) * Monk as Warden Christie (as John Cothran) (1 episode, 2004) * Intent as Captain Jacobs (2003) * Enterprise as Gralik Durr (1 episode, 2003) * The Division as Lawyer (2 episodes, 2001–2003) * Charmed as Cecil (1 episode, 2003) * NYPD Blue as Reverend Harrison Walker (1 episode, 2003) * The West Wing as Civilian Advisor (2 episodes, 2002–2003) * The Beat as Bumma (2003) * Providence (1 episode, 2002) * For the People as Minister Hardy (1 episode, 2002) * Family Law as Franklin "Frank" Morgan (1 episode, 2002) * Philly as Judge Franklin Tate (2 episodes, 2001) * 24 as Officer #3 (1 episode, 2001) * Judging Amy as Ernest Lowry (1 episode, 2001) * The Gene Pool as Eddie "Edgar" (TV) (2001) * The Cell as Agent Stockwell (2000) * City of Angels as Leon Matthews (1 episode, 2000) * Touched by an Angel as Keegan / Jaxon (2 episodes, 1998–1999) * The Norm Show as Newscaster (1 episode, 1999) * The Limey as DEA Guy (1999) * General Hospital as Judge Phelps (1 episode, 1999) * The Practice as Christopher "Chris" Patterson (1 episode, 1999) * The Pretender as Earlington "Earl" Dupree (1 episode, 1999) * Becker as Ed "Edward" (1 episode, 1999) * Felicity as Mr. Tyler (1 episode, 1998) * Always Outnumbered as Man In Community Center (TV) (1998) * The Good News as Charles (1 episode, 1998) * Brooklyn South as Wendell Ford (2 episodes, 1997) * Kiss the Girls as FBI Agent at Lair (1997) * Spawn as African Liaison (1997) * Suddenly Susan as O'Rourke (1 episode, 1997) * Sparks as Horace (1 episode, 1997) * Martin as Mr. Willie "William" (1 episode, 1997) * FR as Dennis Gant, Sr. (1 episode, 1997) * Platform Six as The Baker (1997) * Her Last Chance as Detective #2 (TV) (1996) * Mr. Wrong as Old Man (1996) * Star Trek: Klingon (voice) (VG) (1996) * Star Trek: Borg as Dr. Bennington Biraka (VG) (1996) * Dave's World as Bartender (1 episode, 1995) * Get Shorty as Agent Curtis (1995) * The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air as Minister (1 episode, 1995) * Seinfeld as Man (1 episode, 1995) * The Marshal as Miller Duval (1 episode, 1995) * On Our Own as Officer Hughes (1 episode, 1994) * Picket Fences as Walter (1 episode, 1994) * Where Are My Children? (TV) (1994) * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine as Telok (1 episode, 1994) * Jimmy Hollywood as Detective (1994) * Class of 1999 II: The Substitute as Monroeville H.S. Principal (1994) * Viper as Vance (1 episode, 19940 * Poetic Justice as Uncle Earl "Earlington" (1993) * Black Tie Affair as Felton (1 episode, 1993) * Star Trek: The Next Generation as Captain Nu'Daq (1 episode, 1993) * Reasonable Doubts (1 episode, 1992) * Secrets as Mark (TV) (1992) * Civil Wars (1 episode, 1992) * Ricochet as Farris (1991) * Home Improvement as Phil "Phillip" (1 episodes, 1991) * Boyz n the Hood as Lewis Crump (1991) * Who's the Boss? as Conductor (1 episode, 1991) * Aftermath: A Test of Love as Dr. Ochs (TV) (1991) * Brewster Place as Ralph Thomas (11 episodes, 1990) * Opportunity Knocks as Building Commissioner (1990) * The Kid Who Loved Christmas as Minister (TV) (1990) * Wiseguy (1 episode, 1990) * The Kill Reflex as Cop II (1989) * Escape from New York as Gypsy #1 (1981) References * * * * * External links Category:American actors Category:American voice actors Category:African American actors Category:African American comedians Category:African American film actors Category:Living people Category:1947 births